my heart
by ladymary427
Summary: she is half angel and half human and the devil took her when she was 14 so this is her story about how things happen while you   try to get what you want and how love is always there when you aren't looking hope you enjoy
1. the start

She walks tall scare in her heart with her hand on the sword by her hip as she wants to run but knows this is the last one on the list she has had for five years , has she thinks and hopes she gets her heart back from the devil himself for he took it when she was only 14 ...


	2. 1the start to the end

start to the end

i wake up cold with fear then i remeber i am at home with my cat who look likes she wants five more minutres so i smile at her and tap her i say oh rosey its time to wake up she answer meow good girl i say and think to myself how munch long can i live like this before i die or i get it back so i can stop having these dreams. i shake my head and get up and walk to the kitchen and pour out cat food and look to see what i to eat then i see miss a call so i call back and hear my mom saying she wants to meet so dinner or something which means its my birthday also which means its time to hunt for him about time i think to myself so i call my mom and ask her when she wants to have dinner and if marry feels like shopping , well hun i think so but call her she has a new number and friday if you are free so i answer friday works and okay i will call her and love you mom , so i call marry hey marry want to go shopping i am running low on plants and stones and i know a good little place , so she so am i and sure so should i come and pick you up ? i answer yeah at noon ? okay then see you soon she answer . so i shower and got dress and start ed to write a list of things i will need to make spell to heal myself and bless thing which will be needed but i will plan after the shopping trip i am gonna need marrys advice about hunting him down and getting ready to see him again after all this time ...

so we went to the market and look for stones, oh look how they shine i seem do in a while said marry with a smile so i smile backand said i know so pick three out for spell and three more for blessing things , so while she realize why she is picking out the stones . ally you cant be doing this ? after all this time you must be crazy ! i know marry and you cant tell mom and dad cause you what they will say . ok fine i will keep it to myself but if things go wrong i need to tell them , i understand i said thinking to myself i know how this is going to end ...


	3. 2 why you again

so after i got home from the shopping trip i see him sitting , why are you here gabe ? i ask with my hands on my hips looking down at him i am here because i know you are going to look for him soon and you know you are going to need me to find him for you he answer as he up at me with a hurgy in his eyes . fine i said so is dairick going to show to ? thinking how things are almost good and bad at the same time.  
>i dont know i have talk to him in a while but i am sending over a hunter he is very good i have with him for 5 years now answer gabe as he smile at me . i see so he is that has he try to find Lucifer ? i ask him no he hasnt look for him but he has fond his brother Leviathan i help him , gabe look sad for the first time in all the time i have know him what happen ? i ask him . i almost lost him but dont worry he is good at what he does and for dairick if he shows up call me if you want tho i am come busy so i will send a helped , gabe said as he look around so you are ready or need more time ? alittle more time to get more things done dont forget its going to be my 21th brithday soon so i need to say good bye cause you know how marry is , i said as a smile then got sad yeah so how is miss marry ? gabe ask with a dirry smile on his face she is good but you know she belongs to him i said to gabe as he got a look on his face ,oh yes Michael the one i would love to cut his heart and drink it dry , fucking angels ! why do you they always come in and take them ? i swear i will drink one of their hearts one day , i am sorry i didnt mean to lose it but i should leave and the hunt should be here in three days so i would hurry if i was you my dear . i know and i will and come on gabe i seen you wose plus i know why you want to , remebering that day i met him after his wife die cause Michael kill her in front of gabe cause she give up her wings for him but that was many moons ago , but when we where younger . so good bye gabe till we meet again i said as i walk to my front door , tho it may sooner then you think he asnwer as walk away ...<p> <p>


	4. 3 why are you here

after gabe left i went in to my place to drop off the stuff then i went for a walk looking at the makes me feels clam though its when i start to remember that night when i saw him show up out of no where and set on my bed in a green suit and smile at me and say my dear Axzelea i would like to start by saying i am sorry i am aboutto take your heart but then is a reason why i am doing this i promise you that and also i promise i will give it back to you when you are 21 or you can kill me and take mine if thats helps my dear so now lay back so i can make it quick not on unless you want to ask me anything ? um who you are ? i ask as i was scared to death , he look at me and asnwer well my dear i am the devil or satan or which i prefer is Lucifer , so why are taking my heart ? i ask as i look at him as if he was crazy cause i am 14 i dont believe in god or him , yes my parnets believe but i dont . cause i need it my dear also you are a one of a kind because one like you is born every 40 years , he said as he smile at me . so what am i ? i ask trying to pick if this was a dream or if this was real , a half thing i am joking no you are a half angel and half hunan.  
>how is that real ? how do i know that i am not dreaming all of this ? i mean i am 14 years old and how do i know that you are real ? i ask him . he look at me and said come here my dear and so i did then he put me on his lap and said i am gonna give you something i havent to others to pick if you want this as a dream or for you to remember it ? i want to remember , i answer him okay but you wont remember till the morning but for now i am gonna make it like a dream so that way there wont be so munch pain okay my dear ? okay then i said as he lay down my bed then he kiss me and as he kiss me thats when i felt the wose pain i have ever felt in my life that i sceam then after about 20 minutres i felt nothing but the need to sleep and thats when i hear him thank you angel and i will see you when you are 21 and thats also when i will send you gifts but for now good night angel . i shake my head after remembering that night and thats when i turn and i see a wolf by me and i wonder when did that happen ? . here boy i call to it and it barks softly then comes to me , where did you come from ? i ask it and it rubs nexts to me and gives me please tke me home look in its eyes , fine come on boy . so i got home and clea looks at me meows ask to why is the dog here ? well clea i dont know where he came from so he sleeping here for the night then i will find his owener ok ? so she moews to say fine . okay you sleep here boy , so i ate then got ready for bed and a fell a sleep till 2am in the morning there was a knock on my door , so i got up and open it and look and why are you here adrian ?...<p> <p>


End file.
